Imagine Your OTP
by meganangel234
Summary: A collection of Imagine Your OTPs about Salex (Sean/Alex) and Mikita (Michael and Nikita) from Nikita. *All of the ideas are either from tumblr, or I made them up. *
1. Trick or Treat

**Salex:**___Imagine your OTP taking their child out for their first trick or treating. _

"Alex, you've been fixing her costume for 15 minutes. Is she ready to go?" Sean asked his wife Alex for about the 100th time that evening. It was their daughter Macey's first time going trick or treating, and Sean was eager to head out. Alex straightened the bunny ears on top of Macey's head and studied her 10 month old daughter.

"Nicole's not even here yet," Alex said, referring to the babysitter they asked to hand out candy for them. Giving Macey a kiss on the nose, she picked her up and turned towards Sean.

"All ready," she told him, smiling. Sean's face lit up when he saw Macey. He walked towards her with his arms out and took her from Alex.

"Look at you! Such a big girl now going out for Halloween!" He said to her as he tickled her tummy. Macey giggled and squirmed in his arms. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Alex answered it and greeted Nicole.

"Thanks for doing this," Alex told her.

"No problem. Have a good night," Nicole said. Alex and grabbed Macey's pumpkin bucket. "Ready Sean?" Sean nodded and walked to the door.

When they reached the sidewalk, a group of kids dressed as ghosts ran by. Macey's eyes followed them until they were out of sight. Sean laughed at her and put her on the ground.

"Wanna walk Macey?" He asked her. Macey stood still for a moment, unsure what to do with her freedom. She took a wobbly step forward, her little legs still learning how to support her body. Alex laughed at her and took her hand.

"Come on Macey," she said. Sean stepped up and took Macey's other hand, putting her in the middle. Alex gave him a smile as they began to walk to the first house.

"Macey look at you! Such a big girl now!" Sean and Alex's neighbor Danielle exclaimed when they arrived at her doorstep. Macey smiled. Alex pushed Macey's arm forward so Danielle could place candy in the bucket. She watched as the candy hit the bottom, and then stared at it. Holding the bucket up to her parents to show them, Danielle laughed and smiled at Sean and Alex. "Have a good night you guys!" They thanked her and led Macey down and to the next few houses.

The next 45 minutes went by in a blur, and Macey's bucket filled up faster than expected. All of the neighbors gave Macey extra candy, since it was her first time going trick or treating. The three of them headed back to their house, the saw some familiar faces in the distance. Nikita and Michael's five year old twins Blake and Leah ran towards them, Blake dressed as Spider-Man and Leah dressed as a princess.

"Hey guys!" Alex greeted them as they gave her and Sean a hug. "What are you guys doing down here?" Alex asked Nikita and Michael when they got closer. They exchanged hugs aswell, and pulled their kids back from Macey's bucket of candy.

"Well, we remembered it was Macey's first year out this year and we wanted to stop by." Nikita said. Blake started to run in circles around Sean and stuck his arm out as if he was shooting a web at him.

"Take that Uncle Sean!" He cried. The four of them laughed and Michael lifted him up onto his shoulder.

"I'm starting to think this whole candy thing is gonna be a mistake this year," he joked. Nikita nodded in agreement.

"We'll regret it tomorrow," she said, and they all laughed again.

After a few more minutes of talking, Alex decided that it was time Macey got home. They all said goodbye and planned to make a day for just the four of them to get together.

"I'm sure Birkhoff, Sonya or Ryan wouldn't mind babysitting for a few hours," Sean teased.

"Oh, for sure. Especially after last time. Leah sure loved painting Birkhoff's toes pink," Nikita laughed. They said goodbye once more, then took their seperate ways.

Alex and Sean finally made it back home, and Sean carried their sleeping daughter into the house. Still holding her, he carefully settled down on the couch. Alex paid Nicole and walked her outside.

"I think tonight was successful," Sean whispered to Alex when she came back in. She sat down next to him and nestled herself into his warm sweater.

"Me too," she replied. Giving Macey and Sean both a kiss on the cheek, she closed her eyes and fell asleep along with Macey.


	2. Double Trouble

**Mikita: **_Imagine your OTP having a child just learning how to walk. They take advantage of their new "skill" by touching, reaching, or venturing to anywhere/anything and running Person A and B ragged trying to keep them from getting hurt. Finally, now tired and in much need of a break, the couple fall asleep on the couch while holding an equally exhausted child fast asleep between them._

"I'm gonna get you!" Nikita laughed as she chased after her and Michael's 12 month old twins. The toddlers giggled at their mom running after them. Michael hid behind the couch and jumped out at them when they ran past. He grabbed Blake and lifted him up in the air. When Leah stopped, Nikita scooped her up and held her high as she blew on her tummy. She squirmed and struggled, but the smile on her face said she enjoyed every second of it. The laughter coming from both of them was Nikita's favourite sound.

Michael set Blake down and watched him run towards the tv. He picked up the remote and held it over his head. Nikita walked towards him and took it from him. Blake stared up at her, then ran over to the back door. Struggling to reach the handle, Michael went to him.

"No Blake. Leave that," he told his curious son. In frustration, Blake dropped to the floor and sat in silence. Nikita set Leah down and she wobbles over to her brother. Michael and Nikita watched them venture to the couch. Leah eagerly attempted to climb onto the couch, but lost her grip and fell hard on the floor. She suddenly burst into tears and Nikita rushed to her.

"Oh baby, you okay?" She asked her, picking her up.

"Looks like we've got two little troublemakers on our hands!" Michael exclaimed. Nikita turned to him, still comforting Leah.

"I think so too," she agreed. Blake then started running away from Michael and fell beside Nikita. He began crawling away as quickly as possible towards the front door. Once again, Michael chased after him and lifted him up.

"Where do you think you're going now?" He said to him and tickled under his chin.

Leah finally stopped crying, and Nikita reluctantly set her back down. Not wasting any time, she walked to the basement door and started banging on it. Nikita laughed.

"Man! These two are so venturous today! They just won't stay still!" Blake tried to get out of Michael's grip, so he let him down and he crawled over to his sister. They both banged on the door as loudly as they could, desperately wanted it opened. Michael opened it, and put his arm across them so they couldn't fall down the stairs.

"Happy now?" He asked them. They both gave him a guilty look and giggled. He kissed them both on the top of their heads, and shut the basement door.

"Let's just hope they get tired and sleep good tonight," Nikita said. Michael nodded.

"Let's hope _we_ get tired and get a good sleep," Michael joked.

Nikita and Michael spent the next 10 minutes chasing after Blake and Leah, making sure they stayed out of trouble. Exhausted, they collapsed onto the couch each holding their kids.

"Boy, I could just fall asleep right now and sleep until tomorrow," Nikita said to Michael. He held Blake close to his chest and closed his eyes. Nikita did the same with Leah. Soon, the twins fell asleep along with their parents. Slowly, their heads fell and leaned against each others, and the four snuggled together.


	3. The Birthday Party

**Salex: **_Imagine your OTP as children attending a birthday party. After winning one of the games, Person A gives Person B the toy that they won. Person B smiles and they hug._

Seven year old Alex ran across the lawn with her two best friends Yuri and Irina. She bolted to the play set, and darted up the ladder. Irina followed and Yuri snuck around to the other side. Alex flew down the slide and was hit by Yuri at the bottom.

"Gotcha!" He cried. Alex laughed and punched him back then ran.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Yuri shouted at her, but tried to climb up the slide to get Irina instead.

The three of them continued their game of tag, until Alex noticed a boy about her age sitting alone under a tree. She was about to go over to him when a parent called out,

"Alright everyone! Time for our first party game!" All the kids cheered and skipped over to the middle of the yard. Alex was about to run when she looked back at the boy and saw that he wasn't coming. She walked over to him and held out her hand. The boy looked at her, and gave her a shy smile.

"Come on. Let's go play." Alex said sweetly. The boy took her hand and they walked over to join everyone else. A circle of chairs were placed nicely in the middle, and a stereo sat on a nearby table. "Okay you guys! We're gonna play musical chairs! Everyone know how to play?"

All the children nodded and got in place.

"Good! Are are we ready? When the music starts you can start moving!' The lady told them. The music then started and all the kids began moving around the chairs. Alex stayed close to the boy, while Irina and Yuri laughed as they pushed each other around the circle. The music stopped and Alex lunged for the closest chair. She grabbed the boy and pulled him onto the chair beside hers, causing a girl to have to run to another chair. They glanced at each other, then the boy became embarrassed and looked away. Alex looked down sadly, but stood up when one of the adults took one of the chairs away from the circle.

"Sorry Daniel! You're out this round," she said to a boy at the other side of the circle.

The music started again and the kids started walking.

More and more chairs were taken away as the game went on. Yuri and Irina got out a few rounds after Daniel, but Alex, the boy, and another kid named Nathan were still in. The music started up for the second last time, and the three of them walked around the two chairs. After about six seconds, it stopped. Alex and Nathan dove for the chairs and fell onto them. The quiet boy looked around sadly, then walked off when he realized he was out.

"Better luck next time buddy!" The woman told him gently. One last chair was taken away, and the final song started. Alex followed Nathan around the one lonely chair, walking as slow as she could so that she could get the chair. The music seemed to play forever, but eventually stopped and the two of them launched themselves towards the chair. Alex managed to stay on, but Nathan lost his balance and fell over. The adults and kids started clapping for Alex, as Nathan stood up angrily and stomped off.

"Good job Alex! Well done!" The birthday's girl's mom told her. "Come over here and pick your prize."

Alex followed her to the table where a bucket of toys and candy sat. She searched through the bucket and picked out a green yo-yo.

"Nice choice," the mom said. Alex turned back to the rest of the kids and looked around for the boy she met. Once again, she saw him under the tree. Alex looked down at the prize and started walking to the boy.

"Hey Alex! Can we see what you got?" Yuri asked her when she walked past him and Irina. Alex quickly showed them the yo-yo but didn't stop. When she got to the boy, he looked up at her. Alex held the toy out for him, but he just stared at it nervously.

"Take it," she told him. "I want you to have it. I have a bunch of these at home already."

He hesitantly reached out and took it from her. She smiled at him and sat down under the tree with him.

"My name's Alex," she said. "What's yours?"

"I'm Sean," the boy whispered. Alex smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Sean! Do you wanna come meet my friends? They don't bite. Well, Yuri used to but he grew out of it," Alex teased. Sean thought about it, then Alex stood up and took his hand. "Come on," she said. She pulled him up, gave him a hug, and dragged him over to her friends. As she walked ahead of Sean, he looked at the yo-yo and smiled. He realized then that Alex would become his new friend, and he hoped it would last forever.


	4. Studying

**Mikita: **_Imagine your OTP as high school/college students studying. Person A is going over the materials with Person B, who is bored out of their mind. Person B starts to touch Person A, who tries to ignore it. Eventually Person B starts to fool around too much with Person A and they begin to make out. _

Nikita and Michael entered the library, Nikita having to drag Michael in with her. She carried a huge pile of books, ready to study. Michael couldn't care less about the upcoming test, but Nikita made it her mission to help him pass the class.

"Come on Michael! It'll be fun," she said cheerfully, pulling Michael's arm behind her. He groaned, and dropped his head.

"What's the point? I'm going to fail anyway," Michael admitted. Nikita brought him to an empty table in the back of the library and shoved him down onto the chair.

"No you're not. I'm going to help you study, and we aren't leaving until you can do the work on your own!" She told him. Michael groaned again. Nikita gave him a look, and he put on a fake smile in return.

"Oh boy!" He cried. "I can't wait!" Nikita laughed, but the librarian made her way over and shushed them. Nikita apologized sweetly, and smiled as she walked away. Michael snorted at her and pulled out a bag of chips from his bag. Nikita grabbed them from him.

"Hey! I didn't have lunch yet!" He cried.

"Too bad," Nikita said, putting the chips into her own bag. "You have to focus."

"How can I focus on an empty stomach?" He asked her.

"You won't. You'll be focusing on math," Nikita joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Michael said with a grin. Nikita opened the first book and pushed it towards Michael.

"Start working on the first question," she ordered. He stared at the page, then realized he didn't bring a pencil. Nikita noticed, and laughed, then gave him one of hers.

"What would you do if you didn't have me?" She teased.

"Eating chips for one," he replied. Nikita gestured towards the textbook.

"Work. You'll thank me after your perfect test mark," she demanded.

"Yeah, right. I haven't gotten an A in my life!" Michael laughed.

"First time for everything," Nikita said and gave him a reassuring smile.

Michael attempted to work on the material, but he turned to Nikita for help.

"Okay," she started. "All you have to do is find x. What do we do first?"

Michael studied the question.

"Well?" Nikita spoke up when Michael never answered. He shook his head.

"I don't know," he admitted. Nikita sighed.

"Alright. Back to the beginning."

After a few minutes, Michael gave up on the studying. He dropped his head on the table and closed his eyes. Nikita looked up from her own work and hit his head with her pencil.

"Are you done?" She asked. Michael shook his head, and looked up at her. He gave her his puppy dog face and started whimpering.

"Oh Michael. You're lucky you're so cute," Nikita said giggling. Michael's face lit up.

"Does that mean we can go?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"You're not _that _cute," she joked. Michael then stood up and pulled his chair beside her. She turned to him and tilted her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked, putting her pencil down. Michael leaned in close to her.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are in this light?" He said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Michael stop. We need to study," she answered, pushing him away. He leaned in again and kissed her neck. Nikita ignored him and continued her work.

"Come on Nikita. Let's have some fun," he said, climbing onto her chair, knocking over a couple books. Nikita grabbed the table and pulled herself up.

"Stop it. Michael..." she whispered, between kisses.

"Why?" Michael asked. Nikita pushed him off of her and put a finger to his lips so he wouldn't speak.

"I promise after we're done studying, we'll have fun," she explained. Michael plopped back down into his chair. "I promise."

Michael behaved himself for a few minutes, but soon got tired of working again. He glanced at Nikita, and carefully slid his hand under the table to her leg. Nikita jumped. Before she could argue with him, Michael kissed her on the lips and held her face in her hands. Nikita put down her pencil and closed the textbook.

"Done studying?" Michael asked, breathing heavily now. Nikita nodded.

"You'll do fine," she told him.

They spent the next 10 minutes making out in the back of the library, until the librarian kicked them out. In the hall, Michael kept staring at Nikita.

"What?" She asked.

"You're a wonderful tutor," he joked. Nikita gave him a light punch to the arm and they went on their way.


	5. Bubbles

**Salex: **_Imagine your OTP blowing bubbles in the springtime. They are both covered in bubble soap and grass, and they could not possibly be having more fun. _

"Sean? Psst, Sean," Alex whispered, poking her husband's arm. Sean rolled onto his side and groaned.

"What?" He asked, his voice groggy from his nap. Alex knelt down beside the couch and leaned close to Sean's face.

"The sun's out. Come outside with me?" She asked him sweetly. Sean mumbled something, and tried shooing her away. "Please, baby? You've been sleeping all morning," she continued. Sean opened one eye and saw Alex's puppy dog face. She knew that he couldn't resist it.

"Fine," he agreed and let Alex pull him up from the couch. She led him to the backdoor and onto the deck. The sun blinded Sean's eyes, and he brought a hand up to block it. Alex giggled and at his scrunched up face and told him to wait where he was.

"I'll be right back," she told him, then headed back inside. Sean sat on the deck steps and waited. He waited and waited until finally he called for Alex.

"Alex? Where did you go? You call me outside and then you just leave me here," he shouted towards the door. When she didn't respond, he turned back around and closed his eyes. A second later, Alex returned from inside the house. Sean started to turn around, about to scold at Alex for leaving him there, but before he could he felt something wet and sticky on his face. Alex laughed at him, and Sean quickly grabbed the bottle from her and blew the bubbles in her face. She squealed and darted off the deck onto the wet grass from the earlier morning's rain.

"Sean! Hey, that's not fair!" She cried as she tried to escape him. Sean continued chasing her and blowing more and more bubbles in her direction. The two of them laughed and ran around until Alex had to stop and catch her breath.

"Okay, okay," she said, breathing heavily. "You win."

Sean smiled at his victory and set down the bottle onto the grass.

"Giving up?" He asked, giving her a sinister grin. Alex gave him a shooing motion with her hand and bent over slightly trying to breath. Sean shot his arms in the air cheering for himself. When he turned the other way, Alex grabbed the bottle and poured half of it over Sean. She backed away slowly and watched as he slowly turned around.

"Rule number one," she said. "Never, underestimate your opponent."

Suddenly, Sean bolted towards Alex. She tried to run but Sean quickly wrapped his arms around her and stole the bottle of soap. He dumped the rest of it over he bare legs and pulled her down onto the grass. Alex let out a playful cry as they began rolling around.

"And you didn't want to come outside," Alex teased once they relaxed. Sean turned his head to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You're right. It's a good thing I love you so much," he answered. Alex pulled a handful of grass out of the ground and threw it over Sean. He immediately flinched and moved slightly, but then took his own handful and threw it back at Alex.

Soon, the two of them were covered in grass since it stuck to the soapy bubbles. Sean reached over to the bottle and blew a few more bubbles at Alex with the remaining liquid. She smiled and wiped her face.

"I love you," she whispered to him. Sean gave her a wet sticky kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," he replied, and blew more bubbles at Alex.


	6. Prom

**Mikita: **_Imagine that Person A of your OTP goes to their Prom and is voted King/Queen, but rather than dancing with the other chosen Queen/King (who happens to be Person B's arch rival), they slow dance alone with Person B instead._

Nikita stood at the back of the gym, leaning against a wall. She sighed as she scanned the other students. All of them were dancing with their dates except her. Hers was standing by the snack table laughing and hanging out with his friends Seymour and Ryan. Completely ignoring the fact that they were even at prom. Nikita was about to leave, when her best friend Alex blocked her way.

"Where you going? They're about to announce the Prom King and Queen!" She squealed, and pulled her friend to the middle of the gym to where her date Sean was standing.

"Just in time," he said and gave Alex a kiss. They watched as the principal walked onto the stage holding an envelope. The student body president stood beside him holding a crown while another girl stood behind her with another.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please!" The principal shouted and waited for the students to gather around the stage. "Before I announce this year's prom King and Queen..." The room filled with hoots and hollers, cutting him off. He did a down motion with his hand to quiet the room. "Yes yes, settle down. Before I get to that, I'd just like to say that this year's prom has been the best prom we've had at this school." The students cheered and clapped once again. "Now, who's ready to hear this year's voted King and Queen?"

"Just say it!" A boy named Owen shouted from the far side of the stage. He stood close to the steps, as if ready to accept his crown.

"Yes, thank you Owen," The principal said. "Dim the lights!" He pulled out the first card for the Prom King, and smiled when he saw the name. "This year's Prom King is, Owen Elliot!" Everyone cheered as Owen made his way onto the stage.

"Figures," Alex whispered to Nikita and Sean. Nikita nodded and rolled her eyes. Owen took his crown and threw his fist in the air. His group of friends howled for him, clearly drunk. The principal was handed another envelope and quieted the room.

"Alright everyone. Now it's time to find out our Prom Queen!"

"Probably Amanda. She _is_ the most popular girl in school after all," Alex muttered. Nikita searched the room for Amanda, finding her standing close to the stairs as well and smiling. The principal pulled out the second card and read it with a surprised expression.

"Our Prom Queen is, Nikita Mears!" The whole room went silent. Alex and Sean turned in shock to her, then Alex smiled. Michael stopped laughing and looked towards his date.

"Wow. Didn't expect that," Birkhoff said to him. Michael shook his head and put down his drink.

"Go on!" Alex cried, giving her friend a push towards the stage. As Nikita walked up the stairs, Amanda stormed off angrily out of the room. The girl on stage placed the crown on Nikita's head, and held up both her and Owen's arms in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our Prom King and Queen!" The principal shouted. The students cheered again as the lights dimmed more and a slow song started. Owen grabbed Nikita's hand and led her off the stage. "It's time for the King and Queen dance," the principal said. Owen tried to hold Nikita's waist, but she shoved him away.

"Hey, baby. It's okay," he told her.

"Let go of me!" She shouted and tried to get away. Owen held onto her arm tightly, pulling her closer to him.  
"You just gonna stand here and watch him hurt your girl?" Ryan said to Michael. Michael threw off his jacket and shoved it at him.

"Not a chance," Michael angrily said and rolled up his sleeves as he marched over to Nikita and Owen. He tapped Owen on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Owen spat, spinning around.

"My date," Michael answered, and punched Owen straight in the nose. He grabbed Nikita and pulled her away to the middle of the gym. Nikita turned back to Owen in amazement and then looked at Michael.

"Care for a dance?" He asked her, bowing and putting his hand out. Nikita smiled and took it.

"It would be my pleasure," she replied. Michael gently placed his hand on her waist and Nikita rested her head on his chest. Alex and Sean appeared beside them and started dancing with each other. Seymour turned to Sony a, a small and shy girl in the tech club standing alone in the corner. He walked up to her and asked her for a dance. She accepted and they joined the other two couples. The three pairs were soon joined by others, including Ryan and his date. All of them danced during the next three slow songs, then kissed the rest of the night away.


	7. A Winter Night

**Salex:**___Imagine your OTP sitting on their couch on a winter day, covered in a large blanket with coffee/hot chocolate, joking around with each other while they watch romantic comedies and cuddle. _

Sean walked over to Alex carrying two Christmas mugs filled with hot chocolate. Alex looked up at him and smiled.

"One for the lady," he said, handing her a mug.

"Why thank you," Alex replied. She held up the blanket for Sean to get back underneath it. He curled up side Alex and she snuggled into his sweater. The icy breeze blew harshly against the windows, making Alex jump. Sean chuckled.

"Man, when do you think this storm will end?" Alex asked him. Sean shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"Who knows," he answered. Alex nestled closer into Sean, and shivered. "Cold?" He asked, and pulled more of the blanket over her. He reached for the remote and turned on the tv.

"This storm doesn't seem to be coming to an end anytime soon," the weather man said when the tv turned on. "We have to prepare for the worst overnight."

Sean switched through the channels, but Alex spoke up.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked, pouting her bottom lip. "Maybe... Love Actually?"

"A movie? But, the DVD player... it's way over there!" Sean cried dramatically and pointed towards the tv. Alex poked his ribs and laughed.

"Oh come on," she said. Sean laughed too and got off the couch.

"I"m kidding, I'll do it," he told her. He took the movie off the shelf and put it into the DVD player. When Sean's back was turned, Alex stole a marshmellow from his mug. Right as Alex put it in her mouth, Sean turned around.

"I saw that!" He cried and lunged towards the couch at Alex. She let out a small scream, but it turned to laughter when Sean began tickling her.

"Sean! Sean... the movie's starting!" Alex said between laughing and trying to breath. Sean rolled over and settled under the blanket, putting his arm around Alex. "Now, no talking," she told him.

"Talking? When do I _ever _talk in movies? It's usually you talking up a storm!" Alex poked him harder in the stomach. "Ow! Hey, watch it," he cried. Alex shushed him and pointed at the tv. The movie started, and Sean started to kiss Alex's ear and neck. She lifted a shoulder to shoo him away.

"Sean..." she started.

"I thought you said no talking," he replied.

"I said _you _couldn't talk!" She said. Sean ignored her, and placed his hand under her chin to turn her head. He kissed her, and lowered the volume on the movie. "Still cold?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Not one bit," Alex said. The movie continued playing, but about half way through Alex and Sean fell asleep, leaning on each other.


	8. Road Trip

**Mikita: **_Imagine your OTP going on a road trip and stopping at gas stations and landmarks to take silly pictures together._

Michael and Nikita walked out of the house together, with Michael carrying a cooler filled with cold drinks and snacks for the road. They had been planning the trip for a couple weeks, but Michael always put it off. Finally, Nikita managed to convince him.

"All ready to go?" He asked her, peering over at her on the other side of the car. She smiled.

"Almost," she answered and pulled out a camera. Michael stared at her, confused. "Smile," Nikita told him and snapped a photo.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" He cried. Nikita laughed and looked at the photo.

"It's perfect. First picture of our road trip," she said. Michael laughed, and the two of them hopped in the car, Michael driving and Nikita in the passenger seat. When they were both settled, Michael started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

After driving for two hours, the car started to run out of gas. Since they were in the middle of nowhere, Nikita started to get worried.

"What if the car breaks down? There isn't anything for miles, and I have no service!" She cried, holding her phone in the air. In the distance Michael spotted a small, run down gas station.

"There," he said. "It's all good." He pulled in, and parked the car. "Be right back," he said to Nikita. As he stepped out of the car, Nikita grabbed her camera again and stepped out too. "What are you doing?" Michael asked. She held up the camera at him. Michael quickly grabbed the pump and held it out in front of him. He made a scared face, as if it was attacking him. Nikita took the photo and immediately began laughing. Michael posed again, this time pretending he was drinking the gasoline. Nikita burst out laughing, just as the elderly man inside the small convenience store came outside.

"You two alright?" He called to them. Michael quickly brought down the pump and looked over at the man.

"Oh, yes. We're fine thanks," he answered back. The man nodded suspiciously and entered the shop. Michael turned to Nikita who gave him a relieved yet playful look. He smirked and placed the pump into the car. After it was filled up, he began to put it back but Nikita stopped him.

"We need a photo of both of us," she told him. She held up the camera and smiled. Just before she took the picture, Michael kissed her on the cheek, surprising her. He grabbed the camera and showed her the photo.

"Perfect," he said, smiling. Nikita playfully hit his arm and hopped back into the car. Michael turned back to the machine and paid. Then he ran to the driver side of the car and jumped inside. "Let's hit the road!" He shouted and pulled out back onto the country road.

"Michael, we've been driving for forever. I think we're lost," Nikita told him, after another two and a half hours of driving. Michael rolled down his window.

"This is a road trip Nikita. We can't get lost when we have no specific destination," he replied.

"Can we at least stop so I can stretch my legs? She asked, moving her legs uncomfortably in the small space in front of her. Michael chuckled and pulled over. Nikita stepped out of the car and leaned against it. She took a deep breath in of the country air and sighed. Michael snuck up beside her and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Look at the view," Nikita said, staring into the distance. The mountains rose up as if touching the white fluffy clouds floating in the baby blue sky.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Michael replied, kissing her neck.

"Oh stop it," she joked. She stepped out of their embrace and reached into the car through the open window. She grabbed the camera and turned back to the open space behind her. Nikita lifted it to frame the landscape, and was about to take another when Michael jumped in front of her.

"Michael!" She cried, but starting laughing. He grabbed the camera from her and pointed it at her face.

"Say cheese!" He told her. Nikita giggled and posed for the camera with one hand on her head and one on her hip.

"Cheese!" She said. The two of them continued taking pictures, consisting of multiple of Michael jumping in the frame at the last second. Ten pictures later, Nikita collapsed against the car.

"It's gonna be dark soon, we should find a motel or something. I'll drive," she suggested. Michael agreed and opened the passenger door.

"This was fun," Michael said to Nikita once they were both in the car. Nikita smiled at him and turned the key.

"Fun's not over yet," she winked at him and drove off down the country road.


	9. Photo Booth

**Salex:**___Imagine your OTP taking a bunch of goofy photos in a photo booth, laughing at each other's silly expressions and poses._

It was 8:30 P.M, and the mall was closing in half an hour. Sean and Alex had spent the last four hours shopping, and were on their way out. As they walked towards the exit, Sean spotted a photo print booth. He got a childlike grin on his face, and nudged Alex.

"Hey, Alex. Look," he said, pointing to the booth. Alex followed his gaze and gave him a "are you serious" look.

"Really, Sean?" She said.

"Oh come on. It'll be great!" He announced excitedly.

"Yeah, a great way to waste our time and money," she replied. Sean shoved the bag he was carrying into her arms and pouted off towards the booth.

"I refuse to leave this mall until we get some pictures," he said, sliding behind the booth's curtain. Alex sighed.

"Sean. Quit acting like a baby," she joked. He ignored her, and she could see his foot tapping under the curtain. Alex smiled and walked over to it.

"Fine," she said, dropping the bags on the floor. "One strip of photos and then we go!" She told him and hopped in beside him. Sean smiled and put money into the machine's slot to start it. On the screen a message telling them to pose for the first picture popped up. Sean immediately stuck his tongue out, while Alex remained normal.

"Alex, hurry! Make a face!" Sean cried.

"No thanks," she replied. Just before the booth took the first photo, Sean tasered Alex, making her jump and push Sean away. The flash went off and Alex punched Sean's arm.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing his arm. "You're no fun anymore!" Alex gave him a mischievous smile and waited for the countdown to start again. This time, she crossed her eyes and opened her mouth as wide as she could. Sean burst out laughing as the photo was taken.

"No fun eh?" She said laughing. They continued to take ridiculous photos, including one where Sean and Alex held their noses like a pig. When their time ran out, Sean began to get out of the booth, but Alex put in another couple of dollars.

"More?" He asked, getting excited and settling back onto the bench.

"You got it," Alex said, winking at him. The message appeared on the screen again, and Sean posed like superman. Alex followed his lead and did the same beside him. The flash made them both blink, then start laughing. The countdown began, and Sean nestled his nose into Alex's shoulder, making a smile spread across her face. The time for the next photo came, and Alex decided to take a good one.

"Smile this time Sean. Normally," she ordered him. She watched him smile nicely until the countdown got to 2, then she turned to the camera. After she heard the _click_, she turned back to Sean and saw this goofy face. She hit him gently over the top of the head, and demanded nices one for the last two photos.

"Okay, okay. Just don't hit me," he said, sticking out his tongue at her. She stuck hers back, unaware that the second last photo was about to be taken. The flash went off again, and Alex widened her eyes.

"So much for that!" She cried.

"I'm sure it made a nice photo," Sean teased her. "I promise for the last one, I'll smile. Nicely," he told her.

"Smile like the boyscout you are," she joked. The final countdown started and they both turned to the camera smiling at the same time. After the last photo was taken, the two of them stepped back out to receive the two strips of photos. When the machine spat them out, Alex grabbed them and burst out laughing.

"Sean! You're such a goof!" She said, pointing to the second last photo. "It's one of the reasons I love you."

"What else? Tell me more," he said. Alex laughed and picked up the bags.

"I'll tell you on the way home. Let's go before we get kicked out!" Sean kissed her cheek and took a couple bags from her. As they walked out, Sean looked at the photos again.

"I think this one should be my drivers license," he said, pointing at the photo of him where he held his nose up like a pig.

"Oh, definitely," Alex replied. "You get pulled over often enough that the cops will actually see it." She laughed at Sean's offended face.

"Lies! Alexandra Udinov is a liar everyone!" He shouted in the parking lot. Alex threatened to rip up the photos, and Sean promised to behave.

"Good boyscout," she said giggling. They found their car and hopped inside, ready to go home.


	10. Grocery Shopping

**Mikita:**___Imagine your OTP in a grocery store and their child is grabbing everything they can off of the shelves and throwing it into the cart._

"Did you bring the list?" Michael asked as he put his and Nikita's five year old twins Blake and Leah in the shopping cart. Nikita held it up and waved it in front of Michael's face.

"Right here," she said.

"Good. Now, let's get this done quickly," Michael said, and started rolling the cart towards the aisles. Nikita followed, reading over the list.

"What's first?" Michael asked her.

"Bread," she replied.

"Alright, you ready guys?" Michael asked Blake and Leah. They both nodded excitedly, knowing what their dad was about to do. Nikita shook her head in disapproval.

"I'll be careful," he reassured her, then bolted down the hall with the cart. Blake and Leah began screaming and laughing, begging him to pick up speed. Nikita walked faster to catch up with them, and they arrived at the aisle with bread. Michael pulled the cart to the side to help Nikita find their usual bread. Just as they turned their backs, Blake brought his finger to his mouth to keep Leah quiet, and reached for a loaf of bread off the shelf and threw it into the cart. Leah giggled, and grabbed two bags of bagels and chucked them down with the bread.

"Found it!" Michael said and brought the bag to the cart. Nikita followed, and stopped when she saw other things already in the cart.

"Hmmmm, I wonder how these got in here? Michael, do you know?" She said playfully. Blake covered his mouth trying not to laugh while Leah looked the other direction.

"Why, no. I haven't got a clue," Michael replied. Nikita winked at him and then turned to the toddlers.

"I think it was these two!" She cried and began tickling them. The two of them kicked and squirmed as their mother played with them, then she stopped.

"Keep those little hands of yours in the cart, capisci? Blake and Leah nodded.

"Capisci," they mumbled the best they could back.

"Next on the list is, crackers," Nikita said. Michael nodded and grabbed the cart.

"Here we go!" He said, then ran with it out of the bread aisle.

As they walked down the new aisle, Blake carefully reached over to the shelf and pulled two boxes into the cart. Michael pretended not to see and watched Nikita search the shelves. Leah was about to tell on him when she saw her favourite crackers coming up beside her. She squealed and struggled to reach them. When she could barely touch them, she knocked a box off and caught it, then held it close to her chest. Just as Michael turned back to the twins, she dropped in into the cart.

"Hey you! I saw that!" He said to her and picked the boxes from both Blake and Leah up.

"Who, us? Blake asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes you! And that sister of yours," Michael said, putting the stuff back onto the shelf.

"Hurry up Nikita! These two are conspiring against us!"

Nikita turned around holding a few boxes of her own and smiled. She walked back to the cart and put the correct boxes down.

"What did I tell you two just minute ago?" She asked them. They looked at each other, then shrugged. Nikita leaned in close and tapped their noses gently.

"I said keep yours hands away from those shelves," she told them with a smile. They giggled back and apologized.

"Let's finish this before we end up taking the whole store home with us," Michael joked and rolled the cart away from the shelf. Nikita nodded in agreement, and followed Michael and the kids to finish the shopping.


	11. Grocery Store Fun

**Salex: **_Imagine your OTP in a grocery store with Person B running Person A in a shopping cart down all the aisles. _

It was late in the evening when Sean and Alex decided to run to the grocery store. Only a few cars sat in the parking lot, and Sean loved it when him and Alex had a whole store almost to themselves. Alex knew how Sean got when they went shopping, and warned him to act maturely.

"You need more fun in your life," he told her as they walked through the doors.

"Hey, I'm a fun person!" She argued. Sean laughed.

"Yeah, if you call spending the day cooking and cleaning fun," he replied. Alex smirked.

"Well it's not like _you _do any of it!" She joked. Sean ignored her and ran to grab a cart. "Do we need that? We're only getting a few things," she said to him. Sean pushed it away from the cash registers and into the closest empty aisle. Alex followed him with a confused expression, until he stopped the cart.

"Get in," he told her.

"What?" She said, stepping back.

"Get in!"

"Sean, what are you..." Alex started, but Sean scooped her up and placed her gently in the cart. She let out a small cry then started to stand in the cart.

"Sean, get me out of this thing," she demanded, but Sean gripped his hands on the front.

"You might wanna sit down," he warned her. Before she could argue, he bolted down the aisle.

Sean!" Alex screamed, but he kept pushing her and laughing. When they reached the end of the hall, he made a sharp turn into the next aisle. Alex squealed and slapped her hands over her eyes.

"You're gonna kill me!" She yelled at him.

"Relax! Don't you trust me?" He asked her as he pretened to push her into the shelves.

"I did, but I'm starting to rethink it," she answered him. Sean picked up speed and turned into the next aisle. He came to a halt, and Alex sighed in relief. She started to get out of the cart, but Sean suddenly pushed the cart as hard as he could and let go.

"Sean!" Alex cried and shut her eyes again. Straight at the end, a table of what used to have free samples stood. Sean ran after her and grabbed the cart right before she crashed into it. Sean burst out laughing, and Alex gave him a terrified look.

"Are we done?" She asked hopefully. Sean took a breath and shook his head.

"Not yet," he said, then took the cart again. Sean rolled her to the back of the store. He looked around for people, then began spinning her in a circle. Alex held onto the sides of the cart for dear life, then screamed for Sean to stop. He slowed her down and Alex began laughing. Sean gasped.

"What's that?" He asked dramatically. Alex stopped laughing and looked around.

"What?"

"On your face," Sean said, bringing his hand to her mouth. "Do I see a smile?" Alex wiped the smile of her face.

"No, I... you're just such a big kid, that's all," she told him.

"Oh sure," Sean said. "Admit it Alex, you just had the best time for your life." Alex stared at him, then smiled again.

"Fine. Yes, it was fun." She said giggling. Sean took her response as an implied request to continue, and he told her to hold on.

"Oh gosh! Not again!" She laughed as Sean ran with her straight down the hall. A older man and lady stood in an aisle as Sean and Alex passed, and laughed at the young couple.

"People are gonna think we're insane!" Alex told him.

"Aren't we?" Sean asked smiling, and rolled her into another aisle. Alex grabbed a bag of flour off the shelf and said,

"We need this."

"What else?" Sean asked. Alex thought about it, then answered with a playful grin,

"Milk."

The milk happened to be at the other end of the store, and Sean knew Alex was well aware they did not need milk. Instead of mentioning it, he gripped the cart tightly.

"Hold on!" He told her, then pushed her quickly to the dairy section. When they arrived, Sean grabbed two bags of milk and placed them on Alex's lap.

"You good?" He asked. Alex nodded and pointed straight ahead.

"Next stop, the fruit and vegetables!" She said, and Sean gave her a push. Alex went zooming down the hall, yelling out for Sean. Sean burst out laughing at Alex being scared and chased after her. They picked up the rest of the things they originally came to buy, and headed to the cash registers.

"Get me outta here first," Alex said. Sean reached in and picked her up, spun her around then placed her on the floor.

"We should go shopping this time of day all the time," Alex said as they walked to their car.

"Seriously?" Sean asked, shocking. Alex laughed.

"I know I don't always act like, but I love when you act all childish when we're in public," she said. Sean smiled at her.

"I love you Alex," he said.

"I love you too Sean."


End file.
